The growing use of explosives and explosive devices for civil applications is accompanied by a concomitant increase in the transport of such substances and devices. At the same time, the requirements for safer transport, (as well as more efficient methods for safely combating fires resulting from accidents), are becoming ever more severe and wide-ranging. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved packaging for explosives and other volatile substance that would protect such substances from excessive heating when exposed to fire or high heat and that would minimize damage to surrounding persons and property if such substances do ignite or explode.